


Enchanted

by ficakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, annie and bertholdt, annie leonhardt - Fandom, anniebert, bertholdt fubar - Fandom
Genre: Annie - Freeform, F/F, F/M, anniebert - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, bertani, bertholdt - Freeform, bertholdt and annie, singeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficakes/pseuds/ficakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Annie Leonhardt's life actually got interesting! A modern day story of two awkward people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meet

**Author's Note:**

> SNK does not belong to me.  
> THis piece was inspired by this song between taylor swift & Owl City
> 
> Listen Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSMOcaZlMUI  
> Btw there will be slight Ymir/Christa stuff going on by the end. :)  
> and this is also my first time writing a fanfic about ANYTHING.. so please go easy on me ;v;)/

Annie groaned. Its Armin’s fault she was in this party despite the fact of him knowing that Annie hated scenes like this. It’s a gruesome scene of horny teenagers dancing, making out and trying to act cool. She hated everything about parties; the noise, the unnecessary cheesy music, the testosterone levels rising, the people, in fact, seeing Eren drunk while talking about non-existent giant naked people was enough to stomach. Add that to watching Jean get rejected by Mikasa over and over again despite wingman help from Marco, the cupid. It’s pretty much trivial to a girl like Annie who’d prefer isolation over socialization, something she’s never been good at. 

She watched Armin talk to Mikasa and Eren, waiting for the chance to glare at her trusted friend for bringing her to such a scene. He looked at her and ran immediately as soon as she saw the distress call. 

“Try to have some fun will you? I brought you here so you won’t be stuck inside that stuffy apartment all the time” Said Armin.

“Armin, You should know by now that you’re the only human being I appreciate, can we please go now?” She Grunted.

“No! We’re not leaving here till you meet a new friend. Annie, at one point in your life, you have to at least get out of your shell. It’s not healthy being stuck in your own little bubble all the time” said the blonde before scanning his eyes around the room. “How about Christa?”

Annie looked at Armin “That big guy, reiner I think, Is always around her 24/7. I don’t think I’d want a big oaf as company.”

“Maybe Sahsa? Or Connie?” Suggested armin.

“Stoner couple. No.” She grunts

Armin let out a long sigh. “how do you live with yourself? You’re so picky Annie”

“And that’s why I never have to deal with petty things like heart break and Fights, all those so called dramas. I’m happy this way. Can we please go now?” Scoffed annie.

“ Alright! Alright! Just 10 more minutes, I promised Eren I’d help him schedule a guy’s night out” Armin said before leaving Annie. 

She watched her flimsy little friend make his way through the crowd and suddenly bumping the “big oaf” while making his way to Mikasa and Eren. He looked up and realized its reiner.

“Armin? Dude! I’m so sorry! I … uhm… you know.. Didn’t see you there” He apologized.

“no, no, that’s okay! I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean it.” Armin replied and then he smirked. “Hey reiner, aren’t you always with Bertho ldt? That .. really tall.. quiet guy”

“Oh bertl, yeah, he’s actually getting me and Christa some beer. Why’d you ask?” Said reiner.

“Oh, nothing, just curious is all. I would often see you with him.” Smiled armin before leaving.

Reiner looked at the blonde as he goes back the same direction he came from. Armin made his way to the kitchen, looking for the tall tanned young man that’s most probably holding three cans of beer. He caught sight of him leaving the kitchen door which is right beside the corner Annie was staying in.

“Both of you are very well rounded introverts” Armin snickered. “So you two would most probably get along.”

He followed Berthold till he found the perfect opportunity to push him while running passed by them, making him drop the beer on the table Annie was brooding on. Annie was shocked to suddenly feel the table get hit by three cans of beer and see Armin run past the tanned boy. Unfortunately, the canned beers were open and some got onto Annie’s clothing. She looked at Armin with an annoyed face as the young blonde silently said sorry while giving himself a face palm. Annie diverts her attention to the tall tanned boy in front of her drastically trying his best not to stutter while apologizing for “accidentally” dropping the beer.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a stain” Annie tried to smile so to make bertholdt better.

“I am terribly sorry! I can pay for the shirt… or your entire outfit.. o-or I ca-can buy you a new one.. I’m .. uh…” Stuttered Bertholdt.

Annie could see the blush on his face as bright as she could see the brown stains on her white hoodie. She again tried to smile to comfort the stranger as Armin approached them. 

“Annie! I see you’ve made a friend!” yelled Armin followed by Reiner who was asking Bertholdt where the beers were.

“I .. uhm.. Actually.. I k-kind of…” Stuttered Bert.

“ANNIE! Who’s this friend you’ve got here?” Smiled Armin

“FRIEND?!?!” Annie muffled.

“Oh .. You we’re talking to this fine young lady? Good job bert!” Encouraged Reiner.

“Huh?? U-uh.. actually, I just..” Bert tries to continue.

“No, no bro! Don’t worry about it! I’ll get beer for ourselves! You enjoy your company with your lady friend.” Reiner raised his eyebrows on bert while smirking as bertholdt returned it with a very confused and nervous expression on his face.

“Wait, you see.. this is all just a big misunderst..” Annie tried to explain.

“No no you two go ahead, it’s totally alright with reiner! And don’t worry about me Annie! I’ll be right across the house discussing plans with eren and Mikasa! Okay? See you in a while!” Winked armin as he left the same time reiner went to the direction of the kitchen.

Annie gritted her teeth in annoyance and looked at Bertholdt. “I am so sorry.. this is my fault! I didn’t mean to get you stuck with me.”

Bertholdt looked shock “no, no, not at all. It’s really okay. I mean.. I’m not that g-good with c-conversations.. my friend there, the big guy, he thinks bringing me to this party would help me be more lax”

“Oh.. well then, welcome to the club.” Annie said hesitantly. “I’m Annie. Annie.. Leonhardt. Recently Graduated and is fresh in her job.”

“I’m Bertholdt” he smiled. “Currently helping my dad run the business he has with reiner’s dad”

“OH! So that’s why you guys are always together back in High School. I assume you’re child hood friends?” She asked.

“Yeah, somewhat like that. We’re like… the dynamic duo or whatever.. hehe” He nervously laughed.

“Interesting” She smiled. 

She observed the tanned boy as he tries to make a conversation. It was mostly small talk but still talk nonetheless. They stuck with each other the whole night, talking about college degrees, a strange attachment to coffee and pugs, and how their friends can be as pushy as a child who wants to pee but can’t due to lack of the availability of comfort rooms. Annie have come to notice that they have a lot in common and that she was actually enjoying someone else’s company other than Armin and decided that the night wasn’t so bad at after all. 

At around 2 AM, Sir Levi, the owner of the lot Eren was staying in and Eren’s Adoptive “UNCLE” (he doesn’t like the term “Dad”) went downstairs and let out a loud yell.  
“YOU KIDS WITH NO LIVES! IT’S FLIPPIN TWO AM! A MAN HAS TO SLEEP IN ORDER TO CLEAN THE CHAOS THAT YOU KIDS HAVE LEFT! THIS INFERNO WON’T CLEAN ITSELF! NOW, GET YOUR ASSESS HOME AND THINK ABOUT YOUR SAD LITTLE LIVES!”  
Everyone froze after 5 seconds and immediately started moving, grabbing their bags and saying their salutations to Eren. Everyone rushed to the door while someone made her way to Bertholdt. 

She glomped bertholdt from behind and snickered.  
“Bert! c’mon it’s time to go. Old Man Lance isn’t happy and you shouldn’t keep Reiner and Christa waiting. They’re already outside. Not to mention a certain someone promised that he’s taking me home, right?” Asked Ymir.

“Oh crap! Ymir! I’m so sorry! Wait, I’ll just get my bag and we’ll go.” Said bertholdt as he stood up. “hey Annie, it was really nice chatting with you, I hope to see you again though”

“Oh, sure. Uh.. well… since you did say See you again.. Can I have your number?” Asked Annie

“Sure!” Bertholdt gave his Cell Number and hurriedly walked out and waved good bye.

Armin then walked to annie and smiled “well I haven’t seen your cheeks that red in forever” 

“Shut up armin” Annie denied. “It’s probably cos it’s cold.”

“Right. Well in any case, I promised I’d walk home with you so C’mon! Let’s go before the sun rises up on us.. Or Sir Levi.” Laughed Armin

“Oh.. What about Mikasa? She’s still here.” Said Annie. “Isn’t she walking home with us?”

“Nah. She said she’ll stay here with her bro for a while. She’s starting to miss the old man and Lady Hanji too so she won’t go to her apartment tonight.” Explained Armin.

“Isn’t it kinda sad that his sister’s already found a job how many months after graduating and he’s still here, jobless, still living with Foster relatives?” Annie Laughed.

“Yeah.. But you know Eren. Eventually, he’ll find something. I hope” 

The two laughed as they said Good bye to Eren, Mikasa and Levi. They walked towards Annie’s place which was a 2 story apartment, enough for one person with a few hobbies in hand. Annie thanked Armin for taking her to the party. Armin looked at her with a smirk as she once again tried to smile.

“I think I actually had fun this time” She said.


	2. Emoticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the awkwardness continues. :) A modern day story of two awkward people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNK does not belong to me.  
> THis piece was inspired by this song between taylor swift & Owl City
> 
> Listen Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSMOcaZlMUI  
> Btw there will be slight Ymir/Christa stuff going on by the end. :)  
> and this is also my first time writing a fanfic about ANYTHING.. so please go easy on me ;v;)/  
> In here, we see a more "Outspoken" Annie.

It’s already 3:30 AM and Annie still can’t sleep. She tossed and turned, her sheets getting wrapped around her. After Armin took her home, all she could think about was the tanned guy who accommodated her throughout the whole night. Could this be what they call Infatuation? Cos it sure seems like it.

She tried to get a hold of her thoughts to calm her down. Thinking about his hobbies, what he does in his free time, his favourite colour, favourite type of music… it was giving her a headache. So much she wants to know about this guy. She wants to be friends with him, enjoy more conversations like that, he makes her feel like she wants to be social for once, but of course, all in due time. She doesn’t want anything from him, it’s just a sore crush is all. Probably eye candy but either way, this guy seems to be really interesting and she just couldn’t help herself but wonder about him. After what seems like half a minute, she finally remembered that he actually gave her his number. “Why not text?” she wondered, trying to reach for her phone. She started fidgeting across the screen thinking of what to say… wondering if she should even text or something.

“Keep your composure Annie.. its just a really interesting guy. You’ll never know, he’s probably a douche bag in the end” She said to herself. “All you have to do is say thanks for keeping you company and that’s it! You don’t need a reply. You just .. Really want to say thank you! RIGHT! Okay, here we go”

She anxiously typed her message, hoping that it won’t nip her on the butt later on and it probably won’t. Besides, it’s just a harmless text. What could go wrong?

 

To: Bertholdt f.  
Hey Bert! … It’s Annie… Annie Leonhardt? The girl you spilled beer on? Yeah, Hi! Listen, I just wanted to say thanks! You know, for keeping me company? And stuff? Yeah, totally, hehe.  
Ok thanks. Bye.   
Fr: Annie L.

\---------------------

Annie gave herself a facepalm. “Okay, thanks Bye?” She groaned. “Aw well, if I get lucky, he’ll be weirded out and would just ignore the message and we won’t have to ever see each other again”

But then her phone buzzed unexpectedly, much to her own surprise.

\--------------------

 

To: Annie L.  
Annie! Glad you texted.. I wanted to text you a while ago but .. it would seem that I forgot to ask for your number. I’m really sorry! But anyways, I’m glad you messaged. It’s nice to hear from you and I’m glad you had a good time. Can’t believe you’re still up at this hour! Hehe  
=v=”)/  
Fr: Bertholdt F.

\--------------------

 

Annie stared at her phone wondering what that little thing at the end of the message was. Was that supposed to be a code? A bunch of weird symbols clumped up together… or maybe it was a typo? She wondered till she figured texting Armin hoping that he’s still up.

 

To: Armin A.  
Armin! Good morning! I just wanted to ask, what is this? “=v=”)/  
And much to Annie’s surprise, he’s still awake.  
Fr: Annie L.

\--------------------

 

To: Annie L.  
Annie? What’re you doing still up? And that’s an “emoticon”. Mikasa use those all the time. As tough as she may look, she’s still a girl.  
Fr: Armin A.

\--------------------

 

To: Armin A.  
Ohh… an emoticon? I’ve never seen an emoticon like this! … And yeah.. I was.. just … doing the usual stuff and I came across this.  
Fr: Annie L.

\--------------------

To: Annie L.  
What the hell is “the usual stuff”? and where did you even see this emoticon? No matter, anyways, It’s a Japanese type of emoticon. Google it. There’s different varieties of these emoticons. They’re actually pretty cute.  
Fr: Armin A.

\--------------------

To: Armin A.  
I just decided to text Bert okay? Anyways, what are YOU doing up? I figured… you’d be asleep by now? And yeah.. Thanks! I just Googled them and … they’re … very Interesting.  
Fr: Annie L.

\--------------------

To: Annie L.

Ouhh… texted bert??? How daring of you Annie. Ofcourse, I expected nothing less from you. glad I could help. If you’re wondering, my work’s currently keeping me up. These papers won’t edit themselves! Anyways, I need to finish this by 8. I’ll talk to you later? Tell me how it goes kei? And oh! Try using emoticons too! Maybe he’ll think that’s cute.   
Fr: Armin A.

\--------------------  
To: Armin A.  
Oh haha armin. Anyways, good luck! With all this work you’re doing, you should be promoted from assistant to editor-in-chief since your boss makes you do his job. Night.  
Fr: Annie L.

 

Annie laughed at her friend, so supportive and so hard working but then she snapped and remembered that she owed bertholdt a reply! “Damn it!” She croaked. She totally forgot that Bert was waiting for a reply.

 

To: Bertholdt F.  
Oh yeah, well I was Helping armin with his stuff for work. Can’t leave the little runt alone! But yeah, Anyways, I should probably turn in and you should too! OuO)/  
Fr: Annie L.

 

She gave herself another face palm. Did she really just use a Japanese emoticon to impress a guy?

\--------------------

 

To Annie L.  
Oh! I thought you fell asleep! Anyways, Yeah. Tell armin that I wish him luck on his stuff. Will I be hearing from you later? OuO)/  
Fr: Bertholdt F.

\--------------------

To: Bertholdt F.  
YES! Totally! I’ll just text you.. or you text me… whichever’s fine!  
Fr: Annie L.

\--------------------

To: Annie L.  
How about hearing from you over a cup of coffee? I text you. Would that be good?  
Fr: Bertholdt F.

\--------------------

To: Bertholdt F.  
Yes! Definitely! I’ll wait for your text!  
Good Night (?)  
Fr: Annie L.

\--------------------

To: Annie L.  
Alright! Then it’s set. I’ll see you later Annie! Good Night  
O//v//O)/  
Fr: Bertholdt F.

 

Annie blushed a bit and gave her head a well-deserved shake. This was very un-Annie-Like. It wasn’t her style to get hung up over such things, use “those emoticons” (or use emoticons at all for that matter), nor is she the type to pester Armin at such a late hour asking for some “hommie Help”. Usually, she’s the one who does the helping. What’s up? It’s probably just too much consumed beer over such a good conversation. It’s getting to her head and it’s probably what makes her mind go around in circles of thoughts. But to tell the truth, among the things that probably kept her up that time till the sun rises was not why he was awake at such a late hour or why he even bothered to reply. It was that last weird emoticon he placed at the end of his message.

“Was that … suppose to be a blushing emoticon?”


End file.
